


Dreaming

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Axel is concerned, Roxas has always been the exception to the rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

Nobodies don't dream.

Technically, they don't have to sleep or eat either. Most of them do, if only for a way to pass the time. But they don't dream. They can't.

It's not really a surprise that Roxas is the exception to the rule. He's always been, at least in Axel's case.

The first time it happens they're lying curled in bed, on one of the nights that Roxas hasn't kicked Axel out to go and sleep in his own damn bed. He lies there, feeling sweaty and sleepy and contented, one arm slung over Roxas' waist, the other resting on his hip. The kid's breathing is slow and even, and the sound reminds Axel of the ocean, though he's fairly sure he's only heard the sea once, on a mission to Port Royal a little over a month ago.

Roxas starts by wiggling-- short, jerky movements that rock his entire body. He's struggles to get away, to escape from the circle of Axel's arms. The sounds he makes are low whimpers, like an animal in pain, except Axel's never heard Roxas make noise when it hurts. He tends to just get angry and fight that much harder.

"Roxas?"

He doesn't respond, just writhes, fingers digging into the sheets.

"Roxas, it's okay, it's me! It's Axel, for fuck's sake! Hey, what are you--!"

He narrowly avoids a flying fist, catching Roxas' wrist as he strikes out blindly. Brilliant blue eyes flash open, and a moment later Axel has an armful of scrawny teenager and a mop of messy blond hair in his face.

Roxas clings on tight and shivers. Axel strokes his back, feeling patches of sweat, the skin clammy and cold beneath it.

"Shh, it's okay, I've got you," he whispers against his neck, along with a whole list of other really stupid things that don't make any sense. They seem to work, though, because Roxas gradually stops shaking and pulls back, looking reproachful.

He pushes his hair out of his eyes, extricating himself from Axel's arms and sitting up. He reminds Axel of a cat--the sleek, shiny kind that does its best to let you know it doesn't give a fuck that you pushed it off the couch--it wanted to be on the floor anyway. You just helped out. Like it was totally Roxas' plan to freak out and nearly sleep-punch him in the face.

He wonders, for a second, where the cat analogy came from. It's not like there's a herd of striped tabbies running around the Castle That Never Was. He's not even sure he's ever seen a cat. Not that that stops him from remembering. He's never seen a shark or a scorpion or a naked chick, but he knows what they look like. His Other; maybe he'd had cats. Or sharks and scorpions. Maybe he'd banged a lot of chicks.

He likes the Roxas as a cat idea. It makes him grin, thinking about how hard the kid would kick him if he ever heard it out loud.

"What are you laughing at?" Roxas snaps, rubbing his jaw where it had connected with Axel's shoulder.

"Nothing." Axel puts his hands behind his head, stretching back out. "What were you dreaming about?"

Roxas pulls the sheet up around his shoulders. "I don't remember."

Axel can tell he's lying. The rest of the Organization is harder to read, and Axel really doesn't give a shit either way. But it's always easy with Roxas.

"Whatever," he says. "You don't have to tell me."

Roxas looks down at the bed. "There were...things. Everywhere. It was dark." He's no good with dark. The same way Axel's no good with rivers and Marluxia hates fire. "The things were in the dark and they made little...noises, clicking noises. Like pincers or something." He's doing his very best to sound calm, but it looks like he's close to tears. "They were chasing me." He looks up at Axel, like he expects him to laugh, to make fun of him.

"C'mere." Axel might not have a heart, but it's not like he's a dick or anything. "You need a hug?"

Okay, maybe he's a little bit of a dick.

"Shut up." Roxas gives him a shove

"Make me."

A moment later, Roxas' tongue is pushing into his mouth. Of all the plans Axel could imagine to make him shut up, this was definitely high on the list.

The kiss is a little desperate, a little needy, like Roxas wants something to let him know he's not dreaming anymore. Something to make it clear that the things in the darkness really are gone, not waiting for him just out of sight, pincers ready.

Axel's hands slide down the kid's back, tracing his spine, along to the prominent line of his ribs, all the way down to cup his ass. He's still slick from when they'd done this earlier that night, and it's easy to slide a finger inside him. Roxas makes a little noise into his mouth, twitching his hips. He's flushed all over, the clammy dampness to his skin nearly gone.

Axel's hard already. It doesn't take much to get him going. Maybe it has something to do with not having a heart--physical reactions trying to compensate, even if they are a little dulled.

"Do you dream a lot?" Axel asks as Roxas sinks down on his cock, hands fisted on his chest, holding him down against the sheets. It might be fighting dirty, but this is usually the best way to get Roxas to talk--when he's distracted by more important things.

"...Only when I'm asleep." Roxas tips his head back, breath scaling up to a sharp little moan as he begins to move his hips. Axel isn't sure if he's making a joke or not, but its getting increasingly difficult to concentrate, with the tight, writhing heat around his cock.

They don't have hearts, and they're not alive, but sometimes Axel thinks that's okay. Really, who needs it anyway? The Superior talks like none of them really know what they're missing, and maybe he's right, maybe everything will be better when they're whole again. But right now, he thinks he can live with this. Or exist. Whatever.

The first time was fast and desperate. This is slow, steady, scaling up to something unusually intense. Roxas' whole body shudders as he comes, collapsing boneless onto Axel's chest, sweaty and tousled.

"Mmm..." he hums. "Now I'm tired."

Axel rubs a hand up and down his back. "Me too." He lets Roxas slide down to the mattress, watches him curl into a ball and close his eyes. "Sweet dreams."

\-----

In Twilight Town, Axel watches Roxas through the window. He's in dark blue pajamas and the sheets on his bed are peppered with tiny moons and stars. A tiny strand of blond hair falls in his eyes, fluttering with every slow breath out. He rolls over slowly, fast asleep in the simulated world designed to keep him quiet.

As Axel watches, he murmurs in his sleep. Dreaming.


End file.
